


October

by Lowerkase



Series: RESP♺WN [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowerkase/pseuds/Lowerkase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An October themed writing Challenge featuring Ryan and Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jumping in a Pile of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I found a writing challenge for the month of October, and I thought I would get started on it a bit early to try and alleviate my writer's blog

If Terra could stop time, she would. She wanted to sear this moment in time into her mind, so that she would never forget it, even if she was old and gray. This exact moment in time was perfect. 

She wanted to remember the cool breeze that rolled off the mountain, pulling the smell of the falling leaves along with it. The breeze that helped sway the swing she was sitting in. The smell of the breeze was sharp but was nicely complemented by the warm mug of hot chocolate in her hand. The breeze rattled the wind chimes that hung from the covered porch and bird song filled her ears. 

Terra heard the drag and pull and crunch of the rake Ryan was pulling in the yard. Terra watched as he piled the red, orange and slightly brown leaves that had fallen in the yard. The acorns scattered with every tug of the rake. Terra took a sip of the warm liquid while she watched Ryan pause, survey his handiwork, and rake his calloused hand through his short dirty blonde hair. 

She watched as Ryan shift his balance from one foot to the other, the leaves crunching underneath his foot. He crooked his thumbs in his belt loops as he looked around the small yard. Terra could see that he was mostly done with the raking, the pile of leaves were about waist high. 

An idea struck her, and she quietly set down her mug, sliding off the swing. With years of practice, she stealthily stepped off the porch and made her way to Ryan. Terra didn't make a sound as she approached him, his back turned to her. Her arms were outstretched as she inched her way towards him. She held her breath and pounced.

A cry of surprise and the two tumbled into Ryan's pile of hard work. The leaves wooshed up around them, scattering and spreading as the two sunk into the pile. Ryan's arms snaked around Terra's waist as they cuddled in the giant pile of leaves. 

"Well I'm not raking these up again." Ryan huffed, feeling the acorns poke at him through his flannel shirt. 

Terra, who rested her head on Ryan's chest in this perfect moment she wanted to remember until her dying breath, just smirked. "Eh, we were gonna burn it anyway."


	2. Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosties come out to play during the month of October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we're getting a bit Other-Worldly here. This also takes place after Ryan dies but before Terra dies to join him in the RESP♺WN.

There was something about the month of October. It was the chill in the air, the crisp sound of the crunch of leaves under boots, but there was something about October that was other worldly. October was the only month in the year where Terra felt like she was being watched at all times. There was a constant shiver that ran down her spine, that inherent feeling that you got when someone walked over your grave.

Whispers traveled on the air of the Georgia Mountains. They danced around her ear, that involuntary shiver ghosted down her back. _Terra, Terra. Let's get a pumpkin! A light to welcome us home! Let's get the best one Terra! Hurry!_ Terra shook her head as she shut off the ancient jeep. "Alright, fine. Let's do this."

Terra opened the heavy steel door, her boots crunching on the mixture of hay, gravel and the fallen oak leaves. The chill in the air and the whispers at her ears didn't diminish the scene in front of her. She was on her home turf. Terra knew this land, she had given her blood, sweat and tears to it as a child. The tree fell out of and broke her arm loomed in front of the old ranch style home that she practically grew up in. It was the people that was different. Children ran all about the yard, chasing each other through the five acres of pumpkin patch that the land had been transformed into. Mothers and Fathers stood near the house and wrap around porch, watching the children play, talking to each other.

The sturdy looking man on the front porch paused his conversation with two of the mothers, the woman's eyes following the man as he approached Terra. Curiosity and disapproval danced in their eyes.

"Little Terra Frye!" The man's voice boomed, more eyes turning to look at her. _Straighten your shoulders, girl. You're a Frye for Goddess' sake._ The crone's voice was like a hawk's sharp cry in her ear. An awkward half smile formed on Terra's face as she engaged in the fine art of small talk.

"Mr. Smoak!" The awkward half hug she was socially obligated to provide caused the stench of tobacco and homemade 'shine to assault her senses. Terra backed away as quickly as she could.

"Look at you, Terra Frye. You look well." _Mr. Smoak can burn in hell. Lying, insufferable bastard. Should have poisoned him when we had the chance. Terra, be a dear and do that. Bake him my famous pumpkin pie._ Terra acted as if she didn't hear the thoughts and feelings of her ancestors. 

"Yeah, well I'm doing pretty well. It looks like the farm is too." Terra hated small talk. She hated the man in front of her in his stupid overalls and flannel shirt. A smug look spread along the old moonshiner's face. Murphy, Georgia was filled with corruption, on both sides of the law, and Smoak had pulled some strings that prevented the Haywood ancestral family home from transferring into Ryan's name. Terra and Ryan had looked into every option that they could think of to try to get the farm back, but the red tape that kept piling on them kept them from returning to the farm.

"Yes, well, the farm is being put to good use. You here for a pumpkin, Terra Frye?"

"Of course Mr. Smoak. It wouldn't be Halloween without a trip to the Haywood Dairy Farm Pumpkin Patch." _For Christ's sake girl, just gouge his eyes out. The ravens are bored._

"You mean the Smoak Tobacco Farm's Pumpkin Patch?" Terra didn't think that the man's face could get any more smug, but somehow she was proven wrong. Terra felt her lips curl in a painful smile.

"I'm going to get my pumpkin now. Y'all have a good day." Terra turned on the spot, making the trek into the pumpkin patch, far away from the adults and towards the other end  of the 5 acre pumpkin patch. The whispers on the wind quieted as she crossed the pumpkin patch. She passed the children, walking further down the rows of the swollen gourds. The further she walked, the quieter it became, the only sound was the wind and the ravens that cawed in the patch.  

Terra came upon the secret of the patch. A mound of pumpkins, larger and oranger than the others. Again her lips curled into a smile as she thought about what fertilized these pumpkins. She should have asked Mr. Smoak if there was any news about Mrs. Smoak's disappearance. Terra heard the crunch of footsteps come up beside her. She glanced to her right, and she saw him.

She only saw him in October and out of the corner of her eye. It was a boy, roughly around 10. He always looked ten, even though he would have only been 4. He had black wavy hair that fell in his stormy gray eyes. The boy wore black jeans and a black hoodie with a glow in the dark skeleton graphic on the chest, arms and hood. He would have grown up to be a handsome man if he ever had a chance.

"Mr. Smoak is an ass."

"'Lo Al. How's your year been?" Terra didn't bother chastising the boy for the curse. She figured he had every right to.

"About as lonely as your's has been." The boy's ice cold hand found it's way into Terra's as they stared at the abnormally large and healthy pumpkins.

"Yeah." Terra sighed, as her eyes stung when she tried to fight the tears. "Have you seen your old man lately?" She hated asking and she knew that the boy hated to answer her.

"No. He hasn't been around. Gran and Papi are still watching out for me." The boy was bright, just like his father. He turned away from the mound of pumpkins, walking past it, tugging Terra along. He pulled her until they stopped in front of a particularly perfect pumpkin.

"You should take this one. You and Dad planted the seeds for this one." He pointed at the gourd.

"Oh yeah? Think it will last the entire month?"

"You bet. Plenty of time for the family to visit. Maybe Dad will show up?" Terra shook her head, unfolding her pocket knife and cutting the pumpkin from the vine. Al had the tendency to say this every year.

"Maybe he will." This year would make it three years since Ryan died. Terra picked up the large pumpkin and started her trek back to her jeep. The boy followed her back to the mound where he joined her at.

"Hey Mom?" Terra paused to look at the boy, putting down the pumpkin. His blue eyes were shy, trying to look anywhere but her.

"Yeah, Al?" The boy's arms came around her waist, a chill running through her.

"When you see Dad, tell him I said hello, will you please? You're going to see him before I do." The words were muffled by her shirt, the icy cold causing the scars in her abdominal area to ache. She thought it was odd, the way Al said it, but she patted his hair.

"I will. Tell everyone I said hello, will you Al? And behave for your great grandparents, Ryan Allen Haywood, understood?" She didn't need her grandparents haunting her more than they already did.

"Yes Mom." The boy said with a smile as she ruffled his wavy hair. He let her go from his hug, and she bent over to pick up the pumpkin. She heard the crunching of the leaves, and she stood up, watching the ghost of the boy fading away slowly in the setting sun.  

"Love you Al."

"Love you too, Mom." The wind picked up again and the tears bit at her eyes. Terra turned towards the Haywood Family home, and walked back to her jeep.

The disapproving glares from the women on the porch started again as she got closer to the house. She bypassed the porched and headed straight for her jeep.

"Terra Frye you pay for the at pumpkin!" Mr. Smoak jogged off the porch, trying to catch up with her old jeep as she backed up and out of the long drive.

"Fuck you Mr. Smoak."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that if you want updates on what I'm doing, check out my writing tumblr, www.livedierespawn.tumblr.com


End file.
